The Resurrection of Anubis
The Resurrection of Anubis 'is the second episode of the new series: Ben 10: Alien Alliance. In this episode the Forever Knight first re-appeared in the series. Something has lure them to Egypt. Something godly! Plot We hear a conversation between Enoch who has called by a stranger. He tells him that theirs a ancient powersource is well hidden in a piramide of Egypt. Maybe powerfull enough to destroy the planet of the dragons but it surely is capable of whiping out Ben Tennyson. We only see a shadow of the strange caller and he looks like a Transylian. Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Cooper lands with the Rust Bucket Mark III nearby the piramide of Cheops. They have been calling by an local archeologist. Some weird dudes with medival armour have started illegal entering a piramide close to the one of Cheops. Ben attacks the Forever Knights as Water Hazard together with Kevin while Gwen and Cooper investigate the temple. Inside they find Enoch and a group fighting with a strange creature. It shows similarities with Ben's Heatblast and Benmummy. The creature sees Cooper and Gwen and started to attack them. He levitate himself and flees through them shooting fireballs. Outside the temple, Ben noticed the new enemy and try to extinguish him. The Guardian evade this attack and start to concentrate him on Ben. He wraps his fingers around Ben's arms and burns his arms. When Cooper, Gwen and Kevin try to assault The Guardian, he simply vaporized Cooper! Meanwhile Enoch and his crew has entered the throne chamber. While searching the weapon the caller was talking about, one of the Knights touched the sarcophagus. They hear him scream in agony while he falls onto the ground. His helmet falls off and they noticed the armour is empty. Sarcophagus on the other hand starts to moved, starts to change of form. It changes in a deadly wolf-like creature. The mummy howls, Anubis has been reborn! Everywhere in the enviroment rises strange soldiers. The army of Anubis. They are dog-like creatures dressed like in Old Egypt. The warriors start fighting the Forever Knights. Anubis steps out of his temple and sees Ben defeated The Guardian with Ultimate Swampfire. This enraged Anubis who attacks Ben, knocking both Gwen and Kevin unconscious. Anubis has the upperhand in the battle and growls to Ben, that he will never allow someone in stealing his treasures. On that moment Ben explains to Anubis they don't have come to steal his property and explains they even try to stop the Forever Knights. Anubis believes his but threats him that if his lying, he and his friends will suffer greatly. After the Forerver Knights have flee, Anubis ressurect Cooper. The plumbers takes Anubis, The Guardian and their army to a deserted planet, since they are the last of their kind and want to be left alone, with the treasures from inside the temple. This happens after they willingly donated their DNA to the Ultimatrix, since their species were already extinct. By the fall of night, we see three mysterious shadows in the tombs. Athem is laughing how easy they removed Anubis and his gatekeeper. A four armed fiend tells them that Anubis' species was one of the only species that knows the secrets of death. Ironically, Anubis is the last of them. He commands then Athem and Powerhouse to start the resurrection ritual. Purple flames burst from out a circle on the ground and a hystericall laughter is heard. Aliens used: Water Hazard (First Re-appaerance) Swampfire.png|'Swamfire Ultimate Swampfire (Action).png|'Ultimate Swampfire' Water Hazard.png|'Water Hazard' Swampfire (First Re-appaerance) (offscreen) Ultimate Swampfire (First Re-appaerance) Villains: Athem.png|'Athem' Monstrosity.png|'Monstrosity' Powerhouse.jpg|'Powerhouse' The Mummies.png|'The Army of Anubis' Guardian.jpg|'The Guardian' Anubis.jpg|'Anubis' Anubis (First Appearance / Neutral) Athem (First Appearance) The Army of Anubis (First Appearance / Neutral) Powerhouse The Guardian (First Appearance / Neutral) The Forever Knights (First Re-appearance) Enoch (First Re-appearance) Trivia *Monstrosity's statement that Anubis is the last Osirisian has been proven being not true in Bring me to Horutra Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance